Naruto Uzumaki
'Naruto Uzumaki' thumb Naruto Uzumaki ist ein Genin aus Konohagakure.Das neunschwänziger Fuchsungeheuer Kyuby,welches zuvor das Dorf verwüstet und viele Menschen getötet hat,wird von seinem Vater und damaligen''' Vierten Hokage''' in ihm versiegelt. Narutos größter Traum ist es,selbst einmal''' Hokage''' zu werden,damit alle zu ihm aufsehen und ihn respektieren.Für diesen Traum kämpft er hart und ist sich sicher,ihn sich eines Tages erfüllen zu können.Sein Weg des Shinobi besteht darin,niemal aufzugeben. 'Kindheit und Akademie' Naruto wird als Sohn des vierten Hokage Minato Namikaze an dem Tag des Angriffs auf Konoha durch den neunschwänzigen Fuchsgeist, Kyūbi no Yōko, geboren.Dieser versiegelt zum Schutz des Dorfes das Biju in dem Neugeborenen. Während seiner Zeit an der Ninja-Akademie benimmt sich Naruto häufig sehr frech.Durch die Abschlussprüfung fällt er drei Mal durch,wird allerdings dennoch zum Genin ernannt,da er seinem Damaligen Sensei Iruka das Leben rettet. 'Naruto in Team 7' Naruto wird daraufhin Team 7 zusammen mit Sasuke Uchihaund Sakura Haruno unter Leitung von Kakashi Hatake zugeteilt. Bei ihrer ersten Mission kommt es zum Kampf gegen Zabuza Momochi. Naruto ist über dessen Kaltherzigkeit so sehr betroffen, dass er sich schwört, niemals ein Shinobi wie Zabuza zu werden.Seine Art, ein Shinobi zu sein, ist es für seine Freunde und zum Schutze seines Dorfes zu kämpfen. thumb|leftNaruto kämpft gegen seinen besten FreundDurch ihr erfolgreiches Abschneiden bei den ausgeführten Missionen werden alle drei zu den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen zugelassen.Allerdings kann Naruto es, trotz seines gewonnen Kampfes im Finale gegen Neji Hyuga nicht schaffen, befördert zu werden. Kurz vor dem Finale lernt Naruto seinen Patenonkel und späteren Sensei Jiraya kennen, der mit ihm für das Finale trainiert.Während des Angriffs durch Sunagakure und Otogakure kämpft Naruto gegen Gaara, der ebenfalls ein Jinchūriki ist. Er schafft es, diesem zu zeigen, dass Freunde dem Leben einen Sinn geben. Nach dem Wiederaufbau Konohas begibt sich Naruto zusammen mit Jiraiya auf die Suche nach Tsunade da diese der fünfte Hokage werden soll. Durch seinen Willen für seine Überzeugungen zu kämpfen kann Naruto Tsunade so sehr beeindrucken, dass sie sich bereit erklärt, den Posten des Hokage anzunehmen. Während dieser Zeit lernt Naruto das Rasengan und erhält von Tsunade deren Halskette. Während der Mission, Sasuke zu retten, der zu Orochimaru aufgebrochen ist um stärker zu werden, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Naruto und seinem besten Freund, den Naruto jedoch verliert.Um für sein Ziel, seinen Freund zu retten, stärker zu werden, begibt er sich daher mit Jiraiya auf eine zweieinhalbjährige Trainingsreise. 'Rückkehr nach dem Zeitsprung' thumb|leftNaruto kehrt zurückNach seiner Rückkehr bildet Naruto erneut mit Sakura und Kakashi ein Team. Ihre erste Mission, den von Akatsuki entführten Gaara zu retten, kann das Team erfolgreich beenden.Naruto begibt sich nun erneut auf die Suche, um Sasuke zu retten. Als neue Teammitglieder kommen Sai und Yamato als Ersatz für Kakashi hinzu. Allerdings ist Sasuke Naruto und dem restlichen Team stark überlegen, weshalb die Rettungsmission scheitert und das Team alleine nach Konoha zurückkehrt.In einem Kampf gegen Orochimaru verliert Naruto die Kontrolle über den Kyūbi, wobei er in seiner Fuchsgewandform Sakura verletzt. thumbNach einem erfolgreichen Kampf gegen Kakuzu. in dem er erstmals sein Futon;Rasen Shuriken einsetzt, unternimmt Naruto unterstützt von seinen Freunden einen weiteren Versuch, Sasuke zu retten, der Orochimaru getötet hat und nun auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder Itachi ist.Allerdings scheitert auch diese Suche, da Sasuke bemüht ist, keine Spuren auf seinem Weg zu hinterlassen und das Team daher zu spät am Platz des Kampfes zwischen Sasuke und seinem Bruder ankommt. Sasuke ist inzwischen von Tobi in dessen Versteck gebracht worden. Naruto besiegt PainNaruto begibt sich nach dem Tod Jiraiyas abermals auf eine Trainingsreise. Er folgt Fukasaku nach Myobokuzan wo er in Senjutsu unterrichtet wird. Er bricht das Training allerdings abrupt ab, als er nach Konoha gerufen wird, wo Pain bereits das komplette Dorf zerstört hat.In einem harten Kampf stellt Naruto sein enormes Talent und seine Stärke unter Beweis, indem er den extrem starken Pain besiegt.Während des Kampfes verliert Naruto die Kontrolle über den Kyūbi, da Pain zuvor Hinata scheinbar hingerichtet hat und Narutos ganze Weltanschauung in Frage stellt.Kurz bevor er das Siegel jedoch lösen kann, hindert ihn sein Vater daran, der ein Teil seines Chakra in das Siegel integriert hatte. Somit erfährt Naruto, dass der vierte Hokage sein Vater ist. Nachdem Naruto die sechs Körper Pains besiegt hat, sucht er Nagato direkt auf. Naruto schafft es, Nagato zur Vernunft zu bringen, wodurch sich Nagato an seine eigenen Ideale als junger Ninja erinnert. Als Zeichen seines Vertrauens in Naruto und als kleines Zeichen der Reue, belebt Nagato alle beim Angriff getöteten Einwohner Konohas wieder und verliert dabei sein eigenes Leben.Nach dem vergeblichen Versuch, den Raikage davon abzuhalten, Sasuke zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, erfährt Naruto von Madara Uchiha über seine Verbindung zum Rikoudu Sennin und über den unvermeintlichen Kampf zwischen ihm und Sasuke, sowie die wahre Geschichte über Itachi.Als er dann nach dem Treffen der Kage auf Sasuke trifft, entzieht dieser sich der Konfrontation lässt sich jedoch, um sich auf den nächsten Kampf vorzubereiten von Tobi Itachis Augen implantieren. Naruto wird im Anschluss an diese Begegnung auf einen Beschluss der neuen Allianz der fünf großen Ninjadörfer zusammen mit Killer B auf eine Insel im Reich des Blitzes gebracht um dort vor Madara versteckt zu werden. Mit der Unterstützung durch B, der den in ihm versiegelten Bijū perfekt kontrollieren kann, will Naruto ebenfalls lernen, die Kontrolle über das Kyūbi zu trainieren, was ihm schlussendlich gelingt.Jedoch hat die Geheimhaltung des bevorstehenden Krieges vor Naruto höchste Priorität. Naruto ist der Meinung, seine Aufgabe wäre es, die Tiere auf der Insel zu protokollieren.Als er seine "Mission" erfüllt hat, beginnt er damit, gemeinsam mit Killer B die Kontrolle des Kyūbichakras zu trainieren.Einige Zeit später findet Naruto jedoch heraus, dass die Konoha-Ninja ihm etwas verheimlichen und verlässt nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Iruka, der eigentlich gekommen ist um seinen Schützling genau davon abzuhalten, den Trainingsort, um sich mit Killer B als Begleiter zum Schlachtfeld zu begeben und den Krieg zu beenden. Unterwegs stellen sich aber zunächst ein Barriereteam und, nachdem die beiden Jinchūriki deren Barriere mit Leichtigkeit durchbrechen konnten, A und Tsunade in den Weg. Killer B schafft es jedoch, seinen Bruder zu überzeugen, sie weiterziehen zu lassen und auch Tsunade schlägt sich auf Narutos Seite. Die beiden Jinchūriki setzen ihren Weg fort und treffen auf eine große Anzahl getarnter Zetsu. Naruto kann diese jedoch mit Leichtigkeit ausschalten und auch Toroi ist kein Hindernis für ihn. Doch dann stoßen sie auf Nagato und Itachi. Diese werden von Kabuto gezwungen, Naruto und B anzugreifen und nach kurzer Zeit aktiviert Itachi sein Mangekyo Sharingan.Daraufhin kommt aus Narutos Mund die schwarze Krähe, die er einst von Itachi erhielt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass diese Krähe Shisui Uchihas Mangekyō Sharingan trägt und das Kotoamatsukami gegen Itachi benutzt hat. Der Uchiha kann sich nun selbst kontrollieren und hilft den beiden Ninja im Kampf gegen Nagato. Sie gewinnen und ihre Wege trennen sich. Narutos zuvor erschaffene Kage Bunshin kommen in der Zwischenzeit bei den Divisionen an und unterstützen diese z. B. im Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha Der echte Naruto trifft mit Killer B kurz darauf auf Tobi und die toten Jinchūriki. Persönlichkeit und Beziehungen thumb|leftNaruto nach der misslungenen Akademie-Abschlussprüfung Narutos thumbFreundeNaruto ist Ninja aus voller Überzeugung, wobei seine Persönlichkeit stark von den Erlebnissen in seiner Kindheit und dem späteren Umgang mit seinen Freunden geprägt ist. Seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit Zabuza auf der "Großen-Naruto-Brücke" hat er sich geschworen, kein kaltherziger Ninja zu werden, der nur für seine Mission kämpft, sondern sich für seine Freunde und sein Dorf einzusetzen.In seinem Kampf mit Pain wird diese Einstellung zum ersten Mal stark von diesem in Frage gestellt.Naruto erkennt hier, dass die Welt der Ninja tatsächlich oft von Hass und Rachegedanken geleitet ist. Er weigert sich allerdings, Pain aus bloßen Rachegedanken zu töten, ohne dessen Beweggründe zu kennen. Er will durch einen Dialog mit Nagato herausfinden, wodurch dieser so verbittert wurde. Narutos großes Ziel ist es, später einmal Hokage zu werden. So gibt er immer wieder alles, wenn es darum geht diesem Ziel ein Stückchen näher zu kommen. Er stielt beispielsweise die verbotene Schriftrolle nur deshalb, weil Mizuki ihm verspricht, dadurch Genin zu werden. Naruto hat, wie Kakashi und später auch Tsunade sagen, eine besondere Gabe. Alle Menschen, die ihm begegnen, haben nach kurzer Zeit vollstes Vertrauen zu ihm.Ein Grund dafür könnte sein, dass Naruto das Leid anderer aufgrund des selbst erlebten Schmerzes meist sehr gut nachvollziehen kann. So hat Naruto es geschafft, Freunde fürs Leben zu finden. Für Naruto, der in seiner Kindheit keine wirklichen Freunde hatte und wegen des in ihm versiegelten Kyūbi von den meisten Menschen gemieden wurde, sind Freundschaften daher sehr wichtig.Neben seinem großen Wunsch, später einmal Hokage zu werden, sind sie eine weitere Triebkraft für seine Anstrengungen. Naruto steht für das ein, was er verspricht und ist sogar bereit, sein Leben in Kämpfen für seine Überzeugungen aufs Spiel zu setzen. Deutlich wird dies insbesondere immer wieder, wenn es um Sasuke und dessen Rückkehr geht: Sein Versprechen gegenüber Sakura, Sasuke zu retten und ins Dorf zurückzuholen, ist ein Versprechen auf Lebenszeit. Es entspricht, wie er selbst immer wieder sagt, seiner Art ein Ninja zu sein, ein gegebenes Versprechen auf jeden Fall einzuhalten.Aber auch im Kampf gegen Pain setzt er sein Leben für das des ganzen Dorfes und insbesondere für das seiner Freunde ein. Die Bewohner Konohas respektieren Naruto inzwischen sowohl als Ninja, als auch als Mitbürger. Sakura, Kakashi und Iruka Neben Sasuke sind Iruka, Sakura und Kakashi Narutos erste richtigen Freunde. Durch sie spürt Naruto vermutlich erstmals, dass er tatsächlich existiert und nicht immer nur als Außenseiter neben dem Leben seines sozialen Umfelds steht.Seit er sie kennt, stellt Naruto weitaus weniger Streiche an. Der Grund dafür liegt vermutlich darin, dass er nun Menschen in seinem Leben hat, die ihn akzeptieren und insbesondere wahrnehmen, ohne dass er sich in den Mittelpunkt stellen muss. Sein Sensei aus der Akademie, Iruka, ist wie ein Vater für ihn.Er geht mit ihm sehr oft essen. Ihre gute Beziehung zeigt sich auch nach Jiraiyas Tod; Iruka steht Naruto bei und zeigt ihm, dass er nicht alleine ist. Für Sakura hat Naruto große Gefühle. Er ist sehr in sie verliebt, schafft es jedoch nicht, ihr dies auf eine normale Art und Weise mitzuteilen.Allerdings nehmen die teilweise recht plumpen Annäherungsversuche im Laufe von Narutos Entwicklung immer mehr ab. Sasuke Sasuke, Narutos großes ZielObwohl zwischen Naruto und Sasuke eine Art Rivalität besteht, sind sie eigentlich die thumbbesten Freunde, wobei Sasuke wie ein Bruder für Naruto ist.Einer der Gründe dafür ist wohl, dass auch Sasuke in seiner Kindheit ohne Eltern aufwachsen musste, nachdem Itachi den ausgelöscht hatte. Sasukes Stärke als Ninja ist für Naruto ein Ansporn, sich selbst zu verbessern.Als es im Tal des Endes zu einem großen Kampf zwischen beiden kommt, kann Naruto es allerdings nicht schaffen, seinen besten Freund zu retten, da dieser zu sehr von seinen Rachegedanken geleitet wird.Seither zählt es zu Narutos größten Zielen, Sasuke zur Vernunft zu bringen und nach Konoha zurückzuholen.Für dieses Ziel trainiert Naruto unheimlich intensiv und lernt unter anderem neue Techniken. Naruto und Sasuke sind laut Madara Uchiha durch den Rikudō Sennin miteinder verbunden. Sasuke ist ein Nachfolger des älteren seiner beiden Söhne, wohingegen in Naruto angeblich die Kraft des jüngeren Bruders ruht. Narutos Herz ist rein und von Liebe geprägt, was dem von Dunkelheit und Rache geprägtem Herzen Sasukes entgegensteht. Naruto und Sasuke sollen die letzte Generation des seit Ewigkeiten währenden Kampfes der beiden Krieger mit ihren unterschiedlichen Ansichten sein und den Kampf endgültig beenden. Und für diesen Kampf lässt sich Sasuke sogar Itachis Augen einsetzen um ihm mit dem ewigen Mangekyo Sharingan zu bekämpfen, also seiner ganzen Kraft. Gaara Da Gaara wie Naruto ebenfalls ein Jinchūriki ist und daher keine Freunde hat und in brutaler Einsamkeit lebt, hat Naruto großes Verständnis für ihn.Er zeigt Gaara, dass das Leben erst durch Freunde, Liebe und Mitgefühl für andere einen wirklichen Sinn bekommt und dass es in Gaaras Hand liegt, sein Leben endlich zu ändern. thumb|left Jiraiya Naruto trifft Jiraiya zum ersten Mal Naruto und Jiraiya beobachten FrauenNaruto lernt Jiraiya in der Zeit für dem Finale der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfungthumb während seines Trainings mit Ebisu kennen.Da Jiraiya Narutos Patenonkel ist, fühlt er sich besonders für ihn verantwortlich. Er bringt ihm diverse neue Techniken, unter anderem das Kuchyose no Jutsu sowie das Rasengan bei. Naruto begleitet Jiraiya nach Sasukes Flucht auf einer 2 ½-jährigen Reise zu Trainingszwecken. Während dieser Zeit werden beide sehr gute Freunde. Jiraiya glaubt an Naruto und dessen Willen, die Welt zu verändern, was er ihm auch immer wieder zeigt. Daneben bestehen diverse Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Jiraiya und Naruto. So sind beide während der Glöckchen-Prüfung in dieselbe Falle getappt. Außerdem haben beide ihren besten Freund durch deren zwielichtige Ziele verloren. Sowohl Jiraiyas Versuch Orochimaru aufzuhalten, als auch Narutos Versuch Sasuke zur Vernunft zu bringen, scheiterten. Dies ist ein weiteres Merkmal, das beide zusammenschweißt. Nagato Durch Nagato wird Naruto zum ersten Mal mit der krassen Realität des Shinobidaseins konfrontiert. Durch Nagato wird Naruto bewusst, dass die Welt der Shinobi, in der er so gerne lebt, stark von Hass beherrscht wird und er den Tod von Freunden und geliebten Menschen mitansehen werden muss. An diesem Punkt der Handlung erweitert sich Narutos Horizont erstmals vom Wohl seiner Freunde auf das Wohl aller Menschen in der Welt der Shinobi. Naruto im Gespräch mit NagatoNaruto trifft zunächst auf Pain, der zuvor ganz Konohagakure zerstört hat. thumbWährend des Kampfs kommt es zu einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen Nagato, der durch Pain spricht, und Naruto. Dabei macht Nagato Naruto bewusst, dass Ninja stets für ihre eigenen Interessen kämpfen ohne dabei die Interessen anderer zu beachten. Somit entwickelt sich eine Spirale der Gewalt die dazu führt, dass die Welt der Ninja von Hass regiert wird. Naruto findet sich allerdings nicht mit den Ideen Nagatos ab, den Menschen Frieden zu bringen, indem man ihnen extrem schlimme geistige und körperliche Schmerzen zufügt und sie somit quasi gegen Krieg und Hass impft. Nachdem er den letzten Körper Pains getötet hat, begibt er sich direkt zu Nagato und sucht das Gespräch, um Nagatos Beweggründe zu verstehen. Während des Gesprächs stellt sich heraus, dass Naruto und Nagato sehr viele Ähnlichkeiten miteinander haben. So war Nagato früher selbst davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es möglich ist, den Menschen Frieden zu bringen ohne dabei auf eine gewaltsame Umsetzung zu setzen.Während des Gesprächs stellt sich außerdem heraus, dass beide stark von der Einstellung ihres gemeinsamen Senseis Jiraiya beeinflusst worden sind. Narutos unglaubliche Gabe im Umgang mit Menschen zeigt sich hier wieder. So schafft er es, durch seine Art für seine Überzeugungen und Einstellungen einzustehen, Nagato zur Vernunft zu bringen. Dieser sieht durch das Gespräch mit Naruto eine größere Chance auf Frieden darin, sein Vertrauen in Naruto statt Akatsuki zu setzen, weshalb er sein eigenes Leben für das der im Kampf getöteten Bürger Konohas opfert. Kyūbi Das Siegel thumb|leftDas Siegel in Gerotora Das Siegel erlaubt durch die seitlichen Öffnungen den thumbAustritt von ChakraDas Bijū Kyūbi no Yōko wurde vom vierten Hokage in einer extrem komplexen Versiegelungsprozedur in Naruto gebannt. Dieser wendete dazu das Hakke no Fuin Shikki an, wodurch das Siegel um Narutos Bauchnabel herum entstand. Allerdings ist in Naruto nicht der komplette Kyūbi, der wie alle Bijū aus Chakra besteht, gebannt. Während der Versiegelung teilte Minato das Chakra in zwei Teile, wobei er das Yin-Chakra, quasi der komplett bösartige Teil, dem Totengott opferte. In Naruto ist nur das Yang-Chakra versiegelt. Für das Siegel legte Minato darüberhinaus einen Schlüssel an, der in Gerotora aufbewahrt wird. Mit ihm ist es möglich, das Siegel zu lösen und somit den Fluss des Chakra zu erhöhen, oder es zu verfestigen. Weiterhin ist in das Siegel während der Prozedur ein Teil von Minatos Chakra integriert worden. Versucht Naruto das Siegel komplett zu entfernen, zeigt sich sein Vater in Narutos Geist und hält ihn davon ab. Dies ist allerdings nur einmal möglich. Dieses Siegel hat die Eigenschaft, eine definierte Menge des Kyūbichakras in Narutos Chakrasystem einströmen zu lassen. Für Naruto ergeben sich daraus zwei Effekte. Zum einen erhält er dadurch einen enorm großen Vorrat an Chakra, wodurch er Jutsu mit hohem Chakraverbauch anwenden kann.Darüberhinaus laufen dadurch Heilungsprozesse bei ihm viel schneller ab. Der zweite Effekt ist eher von Nachteil für Naruto. Verliert er die Kontrolle über den Fluss des Kyūbichakra, so bildet sich das Fuchsgewand aus. Es handelt sich dabei um eine sich immer weiter zum Kyūbi entwickelnde Hülle aus Chakra um Narutos Körper. Dabei hat Naruto ab einem gewissen Punkt keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über sich selbst und sein Handeln, sowie über den weiteren Fluss des Chakra in sein eigenes System. Die Halskette des ersten Hokage Naruto bekommt von Tsunade die Halskette des ersten Hokage geschenkt.Diese hat die spezielle Eigenschaft, dass sie es Yamato ermöglicht mit dem Hokage Shiki JijuinJutsu:Kakuan Nitten Suishu das Chakra des Kyūbi in Naruto zu unterdrücken. Genau aus diesem Grund wird er auch als Narutos Teamleiter nach Kakashis Ausfall eingeteilt. Im Kampf gegen Pain zerstört Naruto die Kette allerdings, nachdem er den sechsten Schweif des Fuchsgewandes ausgebildet hat. Der Kyūbi scheint hier die Oberhand gewonnen zu haben und versucht daher zu verhindern, dass Yamato ihn wieder unterdrücken kann. Verwendung des Kyūbi thumbDas Fuchsgewand zu Beginn seines Shinobidaseins setzt Naruto das Chakra des Kyūbi oft ein, wenn er wütend wird.Der Grund dafür ist meist, dass seine Freunde bedroht werden oder er sich selbst in Lebensgefahr befindet. Teilweise verwendet er das Chakra des Kyūbi allerdings auch bewusst, allerdings ebenfalls nur, um seine Freunde zu beschützen. So bildet sich in immer prekärer werdenden Situationen eine zunehmende Anzahl Schweife aus. In seinem Kampf gegen Orochimaru an der Brücke von Himmel und Erde kommt es schließlich zu einem Schlüsselerlebnis für Naruto. Es bildet sich ein vierter Schwanz des Fuchsgewandes aus, wodurch Naruto die Kontrolle über sich komplett vthumb|leftrliert. Naruto hat das Siegel fast komplett zerstört.Yamato kann das Chakra des Kyūbi zwar unterdrücken, allerdings verletzt Naruto kurz zuvor noch Sakura, die sich nur sehr schwer von den negativen Eigenschaften des Kyūbi-Chakras erholt.Naruto erkennt dadurch erst wirklich, dass der Kyūbi ein durch und durch bösartiges Wesen ist und beschließt daraufhin auf Drängen Yamatos, das Chakra des Kyūbi nicht mehr zum Schutze seiner Freunde einzusetzen.In einem Filler schafft Naruto es erstmals, den Kyūbi auch bei ausgebildetem viertem Schwanz komplett eigenständig zu unterdrücken. Naruto trifft seinen Vater.thumbIm Kampf gegen Pain kommt es allerdings erneut zu einer Situation, in der Naruto durch seine Wut den Chakrafluss nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Er bildet immer mehr Schweife aus und ist zum Schluss so verzweifelt, dass er kurz davor ist, das Siegel zu entfernen und dem Kyūbi die komplette Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu geben. In diesem Moment wird das Chakra Minatos aktiviert. Dieser erneuert das Siegel und erklärt Naruto, dass er auf keinen Fall das Siegel lösen darf. Im Anschluss an den Kampf gegen Sasuke nach dem Treffen der Kage erhält Naruto aufgrund einer Prophezeihung durch den Ōgamasennin Gerotora und damit den Schlüssel zu seinem Siegel.Daraufhin wird er zusammen mit Killer B auf einer Insel im Reich des Blitzes vor Madara versteckt.Dort versucht er nun, mit der Hilfe von B, das Kyūbi zu kontrollieren. Dazu begegnet er zunächst am Wasserfall der Wahrheit seiner bösen Persönlichkeit und schafft es, alle dunklen Gedanken und Selbstzweifel aus sich zu verdrängen.Im Anschluss daran begibt er sich in eine geheime Höhle, in der er in einem speziellen Raum das Siegel löst und versucht, das Chakra des Kyūbi von dessen hasserfüllter Persönlichkeit zu trennen, was ihm schlussendlich auch gelingt und ihm ermöglicht, das Chakra des Kyūbis anzuzapfen, um seine Kraft und Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen. Diese Kräfte muss er allerdings erst lernen zu kontrollieren. Der Bijū-ModusSpäter betreten B und Naruto erneut die Höhle, dieses Mal in der Absicht, Naruto beizubringen, wie er in den Bijū-Modus wechseln, sich also komplett in sein Bijū transformieren kann. Dies gelingt Naruto jedoch nicht, da er nicht komplett im Einklang mit dem Kyūbi steht. Hachibi erklärt Naruto, dass das Kyūbi, solange sich Naruto im "Chakra-Modus" befindet, sein Chakra anzapft und Naruto, wenn er das Chakra permanent nutzt, wohl sterben wird. Danach versucht Naruto die Anwendung des Imari, die er nicht beherrscht, zu kompensieren, indem er das Rasengan im Basis-Bijūmodus anwendet. Fähigkeiten und Jutsu thumb|leftDurch Narutos enormes Chakrapotential, das er teilweise durch den versiegelten Kyūbi erhält, ist er in der Lage, sehr starke Jutsu anzuwenden. thumbDabei konzentriert sich fast sein komplettes Jutsu auf die Anwendung und Variation seiner zwei Markenzeichen: Dem Kage Bunshin no Jutsu und dem Rasengan. Daneben beherrscht Naruto die Standardjutsu eines Ninja, sowie einige größtenteils selbst kreierte Taijutsus. Das Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, ein Kinjutsu vom Rang A, lernt Naruto in nur wenigen Minuten. Ihm steht dabei kein Lehrer zur Seite, sondern er lernt das Jutsu allein aus der Motivation heraus, zum Genin ernannt zu werden und damit seinem Traum, einmal Hokage zu werden, ein Stückchen näher zu kommen.Das Rasengan, ebenfalls ein Jutsu des Rangs A, lernt Naruto ebenfalls schon sehr früh von seinem Sensei Jiraiya.Es zeigt, dass Naruto die Gestaltmanipulation von Chakra extrem gut beherrscht.Er entwickelt im Laufe seines Ninjalebens immer weitere Varianten des Rasengan, die im Wesentlichen auf dem Einsatz unterschiedlichen Chakras beruhen. Darüberhinaus beherrscht Naruto mit dem Futon auch die Elementmanipulation von Chakra.Er schafft es sogar, thumbdiese äußert komplexe Methode der Chakramanipulation mit dem Rasengan zu verbinden und erschafft damit das Fūton: Rasen Shuriken.Es ist somit ein Jutsu das die beiden Arten der Chakramanipulation quasi perfektioniert. Ebenso eignet sich Naruto während seines Trainings mit Fukasaku in Myobokuzan das Bilden von Chakra unter Zuhilfenahme der Energie der Umgebung, also der Senjutsu an.Im Eremitenmodus ist Naruto in der Lage, extrem starke Varianten des Rasengan einzusetzen, sowie das Fūton: Rasen Shuriken sogar zu werfen.Auch hierin spiegelt sich Narutos übermäßig großes Talent als Ninja wieder. Nach Tobis Aussage soll Naruto die Kräfte des jüngeren Kriegers in sich tragen, weshalb er den Körper eines Eremiten, einen riesigen Lebenswillen und unglaubliche physische Kräfte. All das trifft auch auf Naruto zu: Er hat den Körper eines Eremiten durch das Senjutsu erlangt, er hat einen riesigen Lebenswillen, den er in all seinen Kämpfen beweist und auch seine physische Kraft ist sehr groß. Nachdem er das Training am Wasserfall der Wahrheit abgeschlossen und das Kyūbi besiegt hat, ist er in der Lage, dessen Chakra zu nutzen. Allerdings hat er die dadurch neu gewonnenen Kräfte noch nicht vollständig im Griff. Kämpfe und Missionen Zu Beginn seines Ninjadaseins geht Naruto in Kämpfen teilweise noch sehr unüberlegt, hitzköpfig und unvorsichtig vor. Er entwickelt sich jedoch sehr stark weiter. Im Laufe der Zeit setzt er seine Jutsu immer gezielter ein. Im Kampf gegen Kakuzu nutzt er beispielsweise die Eigenschaften des Kage Bunshin no Jutsu aus, um Erfahrungen zu sammeln, bevor er sich selbst in das Kampfgeschehen begibt. Im Kampf gegen Pain setzt er das Fūton: Rasen Shuriken darüberhinaus nicht nur zum Angriff ein, obwohl er eigentlich nur sehr wenige davon anwenden kann. Er verwendet sie auch als taktisches Mittel zur Ablenkung, um mit einem etwas schwächeren, aber dennoch wirkungsvollen Angriff gezielt einzelne Körper Pains auszuschalten. Kategorie:JInchuriki